It's My Life
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: Ariel had always been your typical teenager. Well, as typical as you can be when you go to live with your dad. one you've never seen and turns out to be a wrestler!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I don't know if anyone is reading this, but I'm gonna keep posting them anyways.I hope that the guys who are reading my other stories are reading this one. I actually like this one so you probably won't. Also, there are LOTS of changes in this from real life.  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own Ariel and Vanessa only, so far.  
  
  
IN THIS STORY, SHAWN IS NOT MARRIED AND INSTEAD OF HIM HAVING A SON, HE HAS A DAUGHTER.  
  
Sorry, I had to make that know. It's all sorted out, I hope, in the story.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Going, Going, Gone  
by: The Showstoppa  
  
  
One thing you should know about Ariel Cuprice is that she HATES wrestling. Not just hates, she loathes. She loathes wrestling. Her mother mother used to it, or Ariel thinks she did. But ever since Ariel could remember, her mother had hated it, too. But one time, Ariel could have sworn she heard the sound of wrestling on in her mothers room. She burst in but found it was some romance show on.  
  
  
Another thing you should know is her life. Her mother, Rebecca, met Ariels father in the beggining of August 1987. They thought that they were in love and ended up sleeping together. A lot. In September 87, Rebecca found out that she was pregnant. She was reaaaaaally mad and broke up with the man. When Ariel was born on March 28th 1988, she and her mother moved to Canton, Illinois.  
  
  
Then, about three or four years ago, Rebecca was diagnosed with cancer. She started to talk on the phone, a lot in secret. When she died, Ariel went to live with her grandmother. Her grandma also spent a lot of time on the phone and the bill was unbelievable. She was calling all over the country and lots of times in Texas. Then, one day, when Ariel got home to start vacation and her grandma had a very important talk with her.  
  
  
Well, "Very Important" was an understatement. Ariel was going to go live with her father in Texas and grandma was going to live in a nursing home. So here she was, sitting in the back of a taxi. Flying to the airport. Going to Texas to live with her father. Who she'd never even seen before. She was excited, but scared. I mean, she'd never seen the guy, yet alone lived with him.  
  
  
The airplane ride was long, but at least Aryanna, the girl next to her was nice.  
  
  
"Why are you flying to Texas?" Aryanna asked.  
  
  
"I'm going to live with my dad." Ariel replied, not really feeling comfortable talking about it.  
  
  
Aryanna must have noticed.  
  
  
"I'm going to go live with my mom. Is it alright if I ask you why you are living with your dad now?"  
  
  
Ariel nodded, "So why?"  
  
  
"Well, my mother died about four years ago and I moved in with my grandmother. But now, she's going to live in a nursing home so I have to go live with my dad, who I've never seen before. So I'm a little scared. But it's either dad, or an orphanage." Ariel said, blushing a bit for being so bold about this.  
  
  
"Sounds complicated. I'm going to live with my mom, cause my dad... he wasn't.. he wasn't very nice."  
  
  
Aryanna's eyes started to glaze with tears.   
  
  
"I'm sorry." Ariel said, pulling Aryanna in for a hug.  
  
  
"It's alright. I'm fine. It's you I should be feeling sorry for. I mean, going to live with a man you've never seen and you don't even know his name."  
  
  
"I know his name. It's Shawn."  
  
  
"Yeah, but Shawn what?"  
  
  
Ariel sighed.  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
A/N- I know it's short but the others will be way longer 


	2. Chapter Two Thats my dad That's my dad?

A/N- Here's the second chapter. And yes, Shawn Michaels is the dad, but she doesn't know that. I'm really glad you all (I think) like it. When I wrote this story, I didn't stop and make chapters so I and probably just stop it somewhere and start again in another chapter. I haven't finished it yet, so I don't know how often I will update.  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own Ariel and Vanessa. Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy and Adam Copeland are mine, too. JUST KIDDING! I wish I owned them.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
When the plane landed, Ariel got her bags at the claim and headed outside to where her grandmother said someone would be there to pick her up. Ariel wasn't sure who it would be but she knew immediatly when she saw her. It was her Aunt Vanessa, her mothers sister.  
  
  
"Hey Ariel. Whew, I was afriad I'd missed your plane or something. Boy, would I have felt stupid if you hadn't really come in today and I'd been parked out here for hours and hours." Nessa said, leading Ariel to her jeep.  
  
  
"How is everyone in Colorado?" Ariel asked.  
  
  
"They were okay when I left. Joey broke his leg skiing a little bit ago. He was excited for getting to miss three weeks of school."  
  
  
"Aunt Nessa?"  
  
  
"Yeah?" Vanessa asked, clicking on her blinkers and turning on to a less crowded road.  
  
  
"What's my dad like?"  
  
"Oh, he's wonderful, Ari. He's brilliant and smart and funny. Really fun to be around. To be honest, I never know why your mother let him go. He's a real find. I'm sorry, I know I'm rambling on and on but it's hard not to about some one you are proud of and admire so much.  
  
He's the best person anyone could know, well most of the time, couse he's pretty big on parties. But he's got a million friends, and a million more enemies. He's brilliant, Ari, you'll love him. I'm sure."  
  
This cheered Ariel up a bit. Knowing that her father had so many things going for him, made her feel a lot better, and make him less scary seeming.  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Whew, he goes throught them like a book! Every once in a while, he'll find a steady one, but he's so busy and most of them are jealous of his other girl friends. But he's very popular with the woman. VERY popular."  
  
"What's he do?" Ariel asked.  
  
Vanessa was quiet for a minute, "I'm not going to tell you that. He can. Oh no, he's having a party." she said, slowing down in front of a huge red brick house with big windows.  
  
There was at least eight cars parked at it, and you could hear music out of an open window. There was lots of laughing and they could see people moving around behind a curtains.   
  
"Come on." Vanessa said, parking behind a huge red porshe, " I wanna go see every one before I have to catch MY plane."  
  
Ariel grabbed her bags and followed her aunt through the door. Ariel was suddenly very shy and almost blown away by the loud music playing. The couple making out on the stairs didn't notice them, but-  
  
"Nessa!"   
  
A tall strong woman with dark hair ran over and threw her arms around Vanessa.  
  
"Hi, Joanie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, I'm good."  
  
"Joanie, where's Shawn?"  
  
"I haven't seen him." Joanie replied, "Want a beer?"  
  
Ariel was taken aback by this. This woman was in her fathers house and she didn't even know where he was? Vanessa turned down the drink just as a tall man with greenish-blue hair walked by.  
  
"Hey, Nessa. Long time, no see!"  
  
"Hey Jeff." Nessa replied.   
  
After a tall blonde, a thick necked man, a tall brunette man, and two lesbian girls walked by, Vanessa grabbed Ariel's arm,   
  
"There!"   
  
She grabbed Ariel and walked behind a large group of people to an armchair.  
  
A man with long brown hair was making out heavily with a girl with blonde hair. And by the looks of it, they were both enjoying themselves. Vanessa kicked the man lightly on the leg. He jumped and looked up.  
  
"Nessa! What are yyyou doing here already?!"  
  
He gave her a big hug.   
  
"Who's this?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"Oh, uh.... this is... Jaime. Jaime, this is Nessa, my ex-girlfriends sister."  
  
"Hi." Nessa said, "Now, Jaime, if you don't mind. I need to talk to Shawn..... Alone."  
  
Jaime gave the man another quick kiss and stalked off.  
  
'Shawn? Did she say Shawn? This is my dad? Him? Eew! I had even thought he was kinda cute when I first saw him and he turned out to be my dad?' Ariel thought.  
  
"Nessa, I plllanned on clearing the house out before you brought her." Shawn said under his breath.  
  
"Sorry. You can clear them all out. It's your house. Kick em' out."  
  
"But issa party. We're having fun. Why don't you just hang around fera bit, Nessa. Maybe an hour or so? Then I'll get emm outta here. Then weca talk and stuff. Promise." Shawn said.  
  
"Shawn. You are drunk. Your brain is intoxicated with liquer. Clear them out. Your daughter's here." Nessa said, compassion in her voice.  
  
"I know that. You wanna seat nexta Debra over there, d'llface. You doone mind we have a lil' party, d'ya?"" Shawn asked Ariel in his slurring, but heavily accented, Texas voice.  
  
She didn't know what to do, so Ariel shook her head.  
  
"See, Nessa. Sssshe don' care. Honey, I think there'ss a sodie in the fridgerator if ya want. I can have Joanie get ya one."  
  
Ariel shook her head solomnly. Just then, a tall blonde man walked over to Shawn and playfully shook Shawns shoulders before wrapping his arms around them.  
  
"Hiya Shawny." he said.  
  
"Hiya Hunter." Shawn replied.  
  
"Hhhave you seen Lllita?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Alrighty. I got you thisss. See ya." Hunter said, handing Shawn a beer, then walking off.  
  
"Shawn. How many have you guys had?" Vanessa asked, glaring.  
  
"Oh. I'm sssorry Nessa. You want one?" Shawn asked, lowering his drink.  
  
"No, that's all right. But you and Hunter should stop. You're both slurring mad."  
  
"Nnno, we aren't. But I th-think this one'll be ma last." Shawn replied, sitting painfully on the floor with his hand on his lower back, "Hey dall, have a seat, yeah?" he said.  
  
Nessa took a seat on the couch and notioned for Ariel to take a seat next to her as Shawn started to play a video game with Hunter, Jay, and Adam.  
  
"Ariel, I'm sorry he won't send everyone home."  
  
"It's alright. I don't really think I'd be comfortable with him here alone. Well, I'm not very comfortable here at this party but-"  
  
"Oh, these party's are great. Nothing really goes wrong. They are just for fun."  
  
"So, that's my dad. That's my dad?"   
  
"Yeah. He's great isn't he? Now, I know you think he's a drunk nutter and is uncaring, but he really isn't. He's a great guy. Very devoted and hardworking."  
  
"Who is everyone here?" Ariel asked  
  
"Oh, just some friends and people your dad works with. They are actually very nice."  
  
Ariel jumped as in the corner, her dad and the blonde from earlier, threw their hands up in victory, dropping thier controllers. Two other men threw down their controllers in defeat and groaned.  
  
Ariel rolled her eyes in disgust; they were playing a wrestling video game. A computer animated man, with the name of Shawn Michaels at the bottom, and another, with Triple H at the bottom, danced around merrily in the ring and did crotch chops.  
  
"Thas what ya get fer versin' Shawn Michaels!" her father yelled over the music, laughing and slapping the blonde a high five.  
  
"Play again, Shawn, against me." he said, "I might let you win cause I won't in a few weeks at The-"  
  
"Girlie!" Vanessa cut in so Ariel couldn't hear what the rest of the sentance was.  
  
"Huh?" Ariel asked, snapping from her thoughts.  
  
"You were starring out in to space!"  
  
"Yeah." Ariel said, wondering. The men on t.v sure did look familiar.  
  
  
  
A/N- There's a longer chapter for ya. I hope you liked it. I have to finish the next chapter so it might not be up for a while. R&R!! 


End file.
